Experimentation
by Nekare
Summary: [SasuNaru]Sasuke kisses him outside the Ichiraku stand one autumn night, dry leaves shining deep brown with the pale moonlight. Naruto kisses back, fueled by the churning sensation he’s been feeling at the dark pit of his mind for the last few months.


See what happens when I can't sleep? I tell you, insomnia is evil. Still, I'm somewhat satisfied with this, even if it is horribly small. Please people, I absolutely adore reviews, so please be kind enough to leave one. Hope you like it!

**Experimentation**

**By: Nekare**

Sasuke kisses him outside the Ichiraku stand one autumn night, dry leaves shining deep brown with the pale moonlight. The wind plays with their hair, and the alcohol sings on both of their veins. Naruto kisses back, fueled by the churning sensation he's been feeling at the dark pit of his mind for the last few months. There's hesitation on both parties, but they're both drunk and they're both jounins from that day on; so they swallow it. They keep their hands at their sides, no touching but the languid feeling of mouth against mouth.

"What was that?" Naruto murmurs as they part, eyes closed and mind blown away. He's not completely aware of the fact that he's still standing on tiptoe, head tilted up in expectance.

"An experiment." Sasuke breathes against his lips.

And the mood pretty much dies.

Naruto punches him. Hard. And they both manage to not speak of the incident for a whole year, their bickering growing malicious with the reminder of the Uchiha's betrayal.

But the memory does not die.

* * *

They are in the training fields the day the issue is brought back to life. Naruto has lost the obliged every day fight, and even when he's already healed and Sasuke's left eye is still glowing an angry purple, his fuming hasn't stopped. Sasuke's been bragging about his victory for over an hour, the usual despective terms slipping out of his lips with ease, and the smug smirk that has haunted the blond's dreams – or nightmares, it's up to one's point of view – for years is painted firmly on his pale face.

Naruto decides to put that mouth to a better use.

The sharingan activates instinctively when Naruto yanks the raven-haired boy by the collar of his shirt, mouth clamping violently upon Sasuke's; the face of his best friend coming to life in countless shades of red.

He kisses back, why; Naruto does not know, but he does so it doesn't really matter. A tanned hand snakes to Sasuke's nape, and somehow Sasuke's hands end up clutching hard at the blond's shirt for support; as he considers quite seriously that his brain might just be about to explode. They part, breathless and all week knees.

The deep purple of Sasuke's bruise clashes horribly with the bright red that has stained his cheeks, the paleness in the rest of his body accentuated. The sharingan is still on, searching on the other face for the next movement, his mind searching for the next clash of teeth and tongue and brain melting feelings.

"What was that?" Says Sasuke without knowing what exactly is he saying. Funny how karma works. The grin in Naruto's face suddenly becomes feral.

"An experiment," Naruto mimics the other boy's words with bitterness in his voice.

Sasuke tackles him, and the blond boy thinks he's never seen him so mad, blood red eyes speaking of anger, and torture and pain. Pain for Naruto, of course. This might only be second to that tiny, little incident at the valley of the end. The one thing they had almost managed to forget.

Almost being a key word.

So they fight, and everything's okay again; except for the tension that floats between them everytime they make eye-contact.

But hey, avoiding the issue is what they do best.

* * *

They're lying side by side in the floor two weeks later, having not made it to the bed. Broken pieces of furniture surround their sweaty and spent figures; erratical breathings ornamentating the heady silence. Neither of them is quite sure of what exactly happened, but the feeling that they just screwed something very badly won't leave their heads. Wasn't the afterglow of sex supposed to be nice?

"So," Naruto says to break the silence, "was that an experiment too?"

"Yes. No. I don't know anything any more." Naruto can almost taste the sincerity in his words.

Naruto turns slowly on his side. He gets cut on his arm with a shard of something that vaguely resembles a vase, but he doesn't really care. "I know what you mean."

Face a deep red color, he uses Sasuke's arm as a pillow; avoiding the black eyes that are searching on his face for an explanation. For any response, Naruto only snuggles deeper.

"Not a word, bastard, not a word."

The smirk Naruto has a private love-hate relationship with appears on Sasuke's face. Timid fingers slide to the blue-eyed boy's waist.

"All right, dobe."


End file.
